Into An Endless Love
by IntrepidVixen
Summary: This story came from an idea that I had while watching the movie Endless Love this past weekend. I do not stick that closely to the movie though, just got the idea from it for Lacey/Danny. I, of course, do not own any of the characters of Twisted but I do love me some L & D. I mention Jo in this story but she is not featured.
1. Chapter 1

There she was standing underneath a bright, blue sunny sky. Her graduation gown blowing in the wind as her tassel rocked back and forth in the breeze. It was a perfect day to graduate. Her dimples deepened as she smiled at something the valedictorian said. She didn't toss her cap in the air with the rest of the students. She wasn't loud or boisterous. She stood quietly, smiling wistfully to herself.

He could not imagine after four years not really meeting her after being in the same schools since first grade and eyeing her from a distance always but never approaching her. She gently took her cap off of her head and clutched it to herself proudly. Her black hair hung to the middle of her back swayed as she moved past him, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"After all of these years, you still haven't spoken to the elusive Ms. Porter, Danny?" Cole Paterson placed an arm around Danny's neck as they gazed at the back of Ms. Porter. Danny watched as she joined her parents. Her name was A'Lacea Gabriella Antoinette Porter. Lacey for short but in Danny's mind he nicknamed her Lace.

"C'mon she's an ice queen. Girls like her have too much money and wouldn't waste it on guys like us," Cole reiterated jostling his gown in hand along with his cap.

Danny took his gown off still staring at Lacey. "Why not? What's wrong with us? I don't think she's an ice queen though. She's rather quiet but I think she says a lot."

Cole whistled low. "She doesn't even know who you are, Danny. Let it go."

Danny nodded, his hair sliding forward. He would never be able to let it go.

"We're so proud of you sweetie," Judith placed her arms tightly around her daughter as she hugged her. "So proud."

"That's my baby," Samuel Porter smiled broadly as he handed Lacey a bouquet of flowers. He hugged her next swaying her back in forth in his embrace. "And guess who came at the last minute?"

"Who?" Lacey asked surprised as she looked at her dad questioningly.

"Well, nothing in the world would make me miss my baby sister's graduation," Clara said as Lacey ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

Lacey couldn't believe that her sister was here. Clara had moved to California several months ago and her job assisting making movie trailers kept her extremely busy. She rarely took time off to visit.

Tears streamed down both sister's faces as they embraced one another tightly.

"How?" Lacey managed to say through sobs.

"I actually was out of the country in Prague for a week. I've branched out into location scouting as well. I literally just got off of the airplane about an hour ago and met mom and dad here. I wanted to surprise you!"

"You did! I'm so happy that you're here," Lacey continued to squeal with glee at having her big sister home.

Danny continued to watch the Porter family as they posed with one another to take pictures. What if she was the one? His one?

"Earth to Danny. What or who has you so enraptured?" A familiar voice called to him.

Danny turned around to look at his dad. The two embraced one another as Vikram stood back to look at Danny.

"Your mother would have been so proud," Vikram stated with tears in her eyes. "But, I'm proud enough for the both of us, I think."

"Thanks dad," Danny replied hugging his dad again. He wished his mom would have lived but she died his freshman year of high school from an aneurysm. He missed her every single day since. He looked heavenward and smiled.

"Graduation party tonight at the cove," Cole hooted as he encircled Vikram and Danny with his arms. "Mr. Desai you have to convince your bookworm son that he must go."

Danny smirked. "We weren't invited, Cole. You know that."

Cole pretended to ignore him. "Me and the crew are going to crash it and we can't do it without you," Cole peered persuasively at Danny.

"Have one last hoorah, Danny. I think you owe it to yourself," Vikram said handing a card to Danny.

"Okay, fine we'll go. Hopefully we won't be gone too long."

"Excellent! Plus I hear that a certain Ms. Porter might be there," Cole said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really?" Danny exclaimed hopeful.

"Hell no I didn't hear no such thing," Cole laughed slapping Danny on the back as all three erupted into laughter.

Lacey turned around at the sound of laughter as she saw Danny and Cole cracking up over something. They seemed so uninhibited in that moment, so carefree. Lacey wished that she was reckless but she wasn't. She was always polite and poised. Kind and sympathetic to a fault. She looked from the scene over at the rest of her senior class running about taking pictures with one another and gearing up for their graduation parties. She wanted to feel that alive, after all she was closing one chapter of her life and beginning another one. But she didn't feel joyful or alive.

"You alright, pussycat?" Lacey's dad asked her.

Lacey pretended to feel happy and smiled. "Yes, I'm just…taking it all in."

"Okay, dad, Lacey let's go. I'm so hungry," Clara motioned rubbing her belly.

"I agree," Judith said smiling as they linked arms.

Danny caught Lacey's gaze as it wandered over to him before she turned to leave. He wished that he had said something to her because he might never see her again and his chance could have been missed.

"What's bothering you, Lacey?" Clara said on the drive to Ashbury Inn. It was one of Lacey's favorite restaurants and her family was having her graduation dinner there. She should have known Clara would see through her act. She always did. Lacey missed having her sister around. Clara was everything that Lacey wasn't. She was outgoing and outspoken. She was fun loving and she knew how to live. She would have been envious if she didn't love Clara as much as she did.

Lacey shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired, I guess."

Clara nodded her head and looked at her baby sister. She pushed back a stray hair that had grazed Lacey's ear. "Mmm…hmm," Clara said gazing at her sister.

"I'll have a medium steak with the mashed potatoes and gravy and a small garden salad. To drink, I'll have water, hold the lemon. For my wife, she'll have the shrimp scampi, extra shrimp and sweet tea. For Lacey, she'll have the salmon with asparagus and carrots with a cranberry juice. Clara will have…"

"Dad, I got this. No need, really. I'll have the crab cakes, hold the sauce with a Caesar salad with white wine and please bring some of those yeast rolls that you have and spinach and artichoke dip," Clara interrupted. Samuel raised his eyebrows but continued the jovial atmosphere. Clara absolutely hated when her dad would order for all of them as if they didn't have mouths to speak.

"White wine? Really, Clara?" Samuel said with a wry grin.

"Oh, yes papa dear. A nice big, tall glass," Clara smiled innocently.

"Okay, you two. That's enough. We're here to celebrate Lacey's graduation," Judith said playing referee to her husband and eldest daughter.

Clara smiled. "Anything for you, mom."

Lacey sat back and laughed. She loved that her sister challenged their dad. Lacey knew that she would never do that. Samuel was her daddy. Her hero. He was a plastic surgeon and he was larger than life to her. She could never see herself disobeying him or making him angry. Clara, short for Clarita Morgan Danielle Porter didn't care at all. She crossed their father every chance she got. She dropped out of pre-med and decided that she wanted to go to film school against her father's wishes. She shaved one side of her head before it became popular and she dyed it every color under the rainbow. She dated men that her father wouldn't approve of because they weren't in any field that he considered viable. Clara could really push her father's buttons. Lacey of course became his pride and joy. She simply couldn't disappoint him.

Danny was busy loading the industrial sized dishwasher as Cole was taking out the garbage. The boys got a part-time job at Ashbury Inn due in part because Vikram was a chef there and they needed some extra money. Some of his hair began to spill from his hair tie as he reached up to re-gather it again. His truck needed some new tires and he was working like mad to get them. He wasn't too sure about attending college even though he scored a perfect score on his SAT's. Cole was the only one who knew.

Cole came back slamming the back door closed with his foot. He went to wash his hands in the back. He checked his phone and scoffed.

"Gosh, Danny you need to be glad that you are single again. These chicks ain't loyal."

Danny grinned turning towards his best friend. Cole had too many female friends and one girlfriend. Not a good combination. He and Phoebe had been dating for two months but one of his female friends spilled the beans and told her that Cole went someplace else when Phoebe had believed something different. The argument had been going on for a week now.

Cole angrily punched out a reply to Phoebe on his phone and turned the thing off.

"She's seriously getting on my nerves. All I did was go to Hunter's Point and she's acting like I killed her."

"Cole, you went there with Whitney Malone. I don't even want to think about what the two of you did up there. Of course Phoebe is going to be hurt."

"Whitney and I messed around sure, but it didn't mean anything. I didn't have sex with her…much. I'm seventeen, so I'm not in love with anyone. When it happens, it will happen but for right now I'm having fun."

"I hear you man. Just be careful. Women scorned never forget. That's what my dad always says," Danny said taking the dishes out and stacking them.

"Yes, indeed," Cole said helping Danny with the dishes.

"Danny, Cole. I need the two of you for back up at the valet station," someone shouted.

"After all of this working, I can't wait for this party tonight," Cole said nudging Danny in the ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey was outside waiting for her dad's car. She opened her empty yearbook. Not one person had signed it. She wasn't surprised. She was the beautiful Ice Princess. She knew what other people said about her. She would talk to people but she rarely had friends over to her house. She was a dutiful daughter who never strayed outside of the lines. She flipped to a page of the debate team and saw a picture of the same dark haired boy that she saw at the graduation laughing in sheer abandon. Daniel Michael Desai. His gaze was penetrating. He had a look of self-assurance. Running a finger over his picture, she exhaled.

Suddenly she saw the object of her thoughts come from inside the restaurant and walk over to the valet station. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail, while the other boy walked alongside him talking animatedly. Her sister gave them the ticket. For the first time in Lacey's life she wanted to do something out of character. Before she could stop herself, she walked over to Danny.

"Excuse me?"

Danny turned around to gaze into the lovely face of Lacey. It was like in a movie. His gaze travelled from her strappy sandals to her strapless white dress which had delicate white lace webbed all over it. Her jewelry was simple. Diamond studs, white diamond bangles and a necklace that had four diamonds with some moonstones. Danny knew that whatever she wore was too expensive for his blood. Her hair had lost some of the curls from being in the humidity but he still wanted to run his fingers through it.

Lacey cleared her throat. He was by far the most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on. He had long eyelashes with beautiful brown eyes that peered at her so piercingly, it was as if he was seeing all of her all at once.

"Hi, I'm A'Lacea we just graduated today…errr…earlier today. I just wanted…could you sign my yearbook, please?"

Danny couldn't believe she was talking to him. "I know who you are," he said, taking the yearbook from her. He found a pen at the valet station and scribbled a few things before handing it back to her.

"There's a party going on tonight at the cove if you're interested in going. It's starting around 7. You should come. I'm Danny by the way."

Lacey laughed aloud. "I know who you are. And thank you for the invite."

"You should totally come. The more the merrier," Cole said grinning behind Danny.

"Okay," Lacey exclaimed walking away to get into the car.

"Who was that?" Samuel asked Lacey.

"That's Danny. A guy from school. He invited me to a party tonight. Please, can I go daddy?"

Samuel began to shake his head. "I don't know pumpkin. We have other plans for you tonight and I…" Samuel caught his wife's expression. He exhaled deeply. "Where is it? We don't know his parents do we, Judy?"

"Dad, goodness. It's just a party. Lacey hasn't been to a party in…wait, Lacey has never been to a party. Please let her go," Clara exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, she can go as long as you go with her," Samuel said grinning.

Lacey's smile evaporated. Her father was treating her like a child and it was infuriating. She just graduated from high school, on the verge of her womanhood and her sister has to chaperone her to a party?

"Sure dad, I'll take Lacey. She'll be fine with me," Clara winked at Lacey once she saw that her father wasn't looking.

Lacey opened her yearbook to see what Danny had written. It was finally nice to meet you after all of these years. Here's hoping that we always keep in touch. –Danny

Lacey smiled widely as she looked out of the window.

"Why in the hell did I invite her to a party that's not even mine?" Danny said buttoning up his shirt as he went searching for his boots.

"Because you've obviously melted the ice princess. My God she has a voice. She spoke and you guys connected on some kind of spiritual plane, yes?" Cole replied.

"Shut-up, Cole. This isn't funny."

"Whatever man. I say go for it. We've graduated and this night unlike any other should be a night where anything can happen."

Danny nodded, as he grabbed his jacket. He was beyond excited. He broke up with his girlfriend Jenna a year ago and she moved back to British Columbia where she was from. He had been on dates with other girls but always in the back of his mind was Lacey.

"Let's go," Danny announced grabbing his truck keys.

Lacey was nervous. She had never been to a party before that wasn't thrown by her parents. She wiped her sweaty palms on her sundress. Lacey looked at herself in the long length mirror. Her hair was straightened to fall gracefully down her back. She wore a thin bracelet around her wrist and twirled her flared dress around her legs.

"You ready, Lacey?" Clara came in standing by the door dressed in tight fitted jeans and a top that showed a small span of stomach.

"Yes. Clara you're not seriously going to stay with me at the cove, now are you?"

Clara laughed. "Of course not, Lacey. I'm going into town to meet up with some friends. I'm dropping you off and if you need me to swing by and pick you up, no matter the time, I'll come and get you. You deserve to have some fun. You need to experience what that feels like."

Lacey looked down and smiled as she hugged her sister.

"So come on. He was cute, this Danny guy. Make it a night to remember."

"I just don't understand why she can't spend her graduation night with us," Samuel said in a huff. "She doesn't even know any of those kids she graduated with."

"And that doesn't bother you, Samuel? Lacey has gone to school for four years with people that she doesn't even know. Why? She's far too studious and she hangs out with us far too much. I love my girls and I love having Lacey around but she's 17 and she needs to get about the joy of living," Judith retorted.

Clara and Lacey came downstairs. They kissed and hugged their parents.

"What do you say, sis? Is it a Jag, Maserati or Audi kinda night?" Clara suggested. Lacey shook her head to all of the selections.

Clara clicked her tongue. "But of course. Who wants to roll in those old relics? We'll take my Wrangler," Clara suggested with a wry grin.

When Danny pulled up the party was certainly underway. It was a nice, summer night. Several bonfires were alit along the beach. Someone had set up a few nets for volleyball and badminton. Teens were everywhere drinking, smoking, dancing and swimming.

Danny spotted Phoebe with a group of girls that he recognized. Sarita, Regina, Andie, and Jo. A red Challenger pulled up next to Danny and parked. His other good friend Rico Maceo got out and waved to Danny and Cole.

"Fellas, fellas…this is what I'm going to miss about high school," Rico said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Lawd," Cole followed up. "In this moment we are kings, gentlemen. Shall we?"

"Wait, Tyler's coming last minute. Crashing Archie's party was too good of a thing for him to pass up," Rico confirmed.

Just then they heard another vehicle pull up and it was Tyler's Skyline skidding to a stop. His wide toothy grin was Tyler's hallmark as he hugged each of his buddies.

"I see my sister is already here. Cole, I don't want to have to kick your ass should you decide to have your eyes on any chick here besides her," Tyler warned.

Cole scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Let's not pretend that Phoebe doesn't do her own thing, okay? We're not exactly mutually exclusive."

Tyler grabbed a beer as he kicked off his shoes. "Yeah, whatever. You heard what I said."

Phoebe soon joined Cole and they went off to the side to chat. Sarita started flirting with Tyler as she always did. She had on an electric pink bikini. Rico nodded as he looked Sarita over. He mouthed 'great ass' to Danny as Danny looked away chuckling. It was then that he noticed Lacey arriving. She seemed unsure as she made her way down to the beach.

"Hey, where's he going?" Tyler said as he bounced a soccer ball on his knee.

Rico looked back. "Hell hath frozen over or is that A'Lacea Porter that D is talking to?"

"Oh, shit," Tyler said low. "Go D! 'Bout damn time. He's liked her since what? Third grade?"

"D's in love," Rico said as he cracked open a can of soda.

Tyler looked down at Rico's hand. "Seriously, Rico? Not even for our graduation you won't drink?"

Rico shook his head. "Not my kind of thing, man. I'm about to check out what they got to eat. Watch my back. Don't wanna bump into Archie."

Tyler smirked. "All of these folks here? He ain't gonna notice us."

"Hi," Danny said as he reached Lacey. Lacey reached down and removed her sandals. "Hi," she greeted back.

"I'm glad you could make it. I hope you didn't have anything else going on tonight."

Lacey shook her head. "Not at all. I'm happy you invited me."

"Great. You thirsty?" Danny reached out his hand and Lacey took it.

"Sure. I don't drink though so…" Lacey replied slowly.

Danny shook his head. "No problem. They've got plenty. I'll find you a soda or juice…water. Whatever you like."

Lacey opted for a cranberry juice so Danny grabbed two as they moved further from the rest of the teens.

"I don't really recognize a lot of people," Lacey said as she and Danny settled into a couple of beach chairs that someone set out.

Danny grinned. "Well, that's because it's not exactly our party or our school for that matter. It's kinda a mixture of Charleton High and Green Grove Central. You could say that we're crashing it. I hope you aren't too disappointed that I lied."

Lacey found herself staring at Danny's mouth. She had never been so enamored with anyone before. She shook her head. "I don't care that you weren't entirely truthful. It's not like I was a social butterfly for four years." 

Danny nodded, looking at her full on for the first time since this morning. She had straightened her hair he noticed. He glimpsed a little lip gloss on those plump lips that he had dreamed of kissing since he was 14. Her face was simply lovely. Big, pretty brown eyes with plump lips and the cutest dimples he had ever seen. He could look at her for hours.

"So, why weren't you?" Danny suddenly asked.

Lacey blinked from her share of staring. Danny's long hair was down and he licked his lips before he spoke to her. She smiled, blushing. "Why wasn't I what?"

"Why weren't you a social butterfly?"

"I don't know. My family is very close. My sister Clara is ten years older than me and she actually gave me my name," Lacey shrugged her shoulders. "When I was eight, Clara left home for good. She and my dad just don't get along. Never really did. They argued badly just before she moved out and he told her that she disappoints him."

Danny leaned closer to Lacey. "How did Clara disappoint your dad? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Lacey shook her head, laughing nervously. "No, it's fine. Clara is too much like him my mom always says. She's stubborn and so smart. She does her own thing and she can't be told what to do. Ever."

Danny got up when he saw some other people had meandered their way closer to them.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Love to," Lacey said, taking Danny's hand for the second time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"This could be getting serious," Cole said studying Danny and Lacey walking away from them.

"Who are you looking at?" Phoebe came up behind Cole. "Is that Danny with…?"

"The Elusive Ms. Porter herself," Tyler chimed in.

"Oh," Phoebe dead panned.

"What?" Cole turned around already agitated at her tone.

"Nothing. All I said was oh…damn!"

Cole sighed. "Whatever, Phoebe."

Tyler leaned in and whispered in Cole's ear. "So, when are you going to break up with my sister? All you two do is argue and frustrate one another, which is frustrating me."

"Really, frustrating all of us," Rico added in, munching on some nachos.

"We're just dating. Phoebe decided to make this shit all exclusive. I'm not ready to be all official and tied down."

"Then end it and be done. She'll be fine," Tyler said. "Then you'll be back in the Wolf Pack."

"So tell me about yourself, Danny. Any siblings?" It was the first time that she said his name. It felt great on her tongue.

"No, I'm an only child. My mom had a tough time being pregnant with me so my parents decided not to have anymore."

Lacey nodded. She could never see her life without her sister in it, even though Clara was 10 when she came along, she acted more like a mother at times than an older sister.

"What does your mom do?" Lacey asked.

Danny smiled and then looked away. "She…she died when I was a freshman. She had an aneurysm."

Lacey felt awful for bringing up his mom. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to bring up anything…"

Danny held up his hands. "No, really it's okay. No need to apologize. You didn't know. My mom's name was Karen and she was great and I miss her every day. She used to be a schoolteacher. She taught second grade. My dad's name is Vikram and he is a chef over at Ashbury Inn and one day he wants to open up his own restaurant. He doesn't think I know that but he's been trying to get the money together for years now and it seems right when he feels he has enough, something happens. I'm going to make it happen for him though. He's a great dad and I admire him a lot. For Father's Day I'm going to take him fishing, just us two. He hasn't been in years and he needs a vacation."

Lacey loved the way Danny spoke about his dad with such admiration and love. She liked how he told her with his eyes how much love he had for his mother. Love that he still held for her. It made Lacey grateful for her parents.

"Okay, your turn, Lace. What do your parents do?"

He called her Lace. No one had ever called her Lace before. She liked it. She smiled as Danny unrolled a blanket and laid it out on the soft sand.

"Well, my dad is Dr. Samuel Mason Joshua Porter. He's a plastic surgeon at Green Grove Regional. My mom's name is Judith Maxine Porter. Her maiden name is Shaw. She does real estate even though her passion is photography. She should have stuck with photography. It made her happy." Lacey didn't know why she said that last part, she only knew that it was true and she already felt comfortable enough with Danny to tell him some of her innermost thoughts.

"Why do you say that? Real estate is a great occupation to be in. People will always need to live somewhere."

"Very true but shouldn't we pursue that thing in life that makes us whole? That grabs a hold of us and doesn't let go? That's the kind of passion my mom had for photography."

"Why did she stop?" Danny asked drawing lines in the sand beside his leg.

"My dad didn't see it as a profession. He feels that photography and anything to do with art should be regulated to hobbies. So my mom stopped and put up her cameras and equipment. I haven't seen her take one photograph since I was little. And Clara? She's the spark in my otherwise gray world."

"And why do you think that you aren't as lively as Clara?" Danny asked moving closer to Lacey on the blanket.

"You'll see once you meet her. Everyone loves Clara when they meet her and I am proud to call her my sister. She's amazing."

Danny grew quiet and stared at Lacey in that accessing way that she was beginning to like. "Well, do you want to know what I think about you?" Danny asked.

Lacey licked her lips. "Okay, tell me."

Danny cocked his head to the side. "Well, I think that you're pretty damn amazing. I think that you have resigned yourself to be content with fading into the background. But I see you."

Lacey's mouth opened a little at the admission from Danny. She didn't know what to say. She shivered a little bit and Danny took off his button down shirt and gave it to her to put on.

All at once lightning streaked the night sky and thunder boomed. Rain fell from the sky in thick sheets as all of the teens screamed, hurrying to run to their vehicles to take cover.

Danny hurriedly gathered up the blanket and grabbed Lacey's hand. Before they got even ten steps, their clothing was sticking to their skin. Danny unlocked the passenger door first and got Lacey safely inside. He saw Cole and waved him over to hurry up. Cole screamed that he would ride with Rico. Danny gave a hand signal to Cole and Cole gave it back before he got into the truck.

"Here, I have more towels and blankets," Danny said reaching into the backseat to hand Lacey three towels.

"Thank you," Lacey said accepting them. She towel blotted her hair as best she could and put it into a messy bun. Damp tendrils curled up delicately to kiss the base of her neck. Danny watched with rapt attention. She toweled her face and arms but the dress clung to her like a second skin because the material was so thin.

Danny's mouth watered as he glimpsed the fullness of her breasts and the small waist. He wondered what kind of panties she had on.

"What?" she suddenly said. Danny jumped. He swallowed hard. He hoped she didn't see him ogling her like a depraved beast.

"You're watching me and not drying off yourself. You're going to catch a cold." Lacey turned on the heater as she blushed.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…" Danny stammered. He felt silly. Here he was trying to be a gentleman and he acted like he'd never seen a girl wet before. He and Jenna had been intimate a couple of times. But he had never seen Lacey. Her skin was smooth and she smelled like cherry blossoms. He watched her cover her seat with the blanket and then sit back on it.

"I'm sorry that I got your seat all wet. I'll pay for any damage that I caused."

Danny chuckled as he began to towel his hair roughly. "Don't be silly. They're leather seats. It'll be alright. They'll be dry by tomorrow. I'm not worried about it."

Lacey nodded licking her dry lips. She was now feeling like a perv for ogling Danny. His jeans clung to his thighs and he only had a t-shirt on and she knew that he wasn't going to take it off because he was protecting her modesty. He tossed his thick hair back and grabbed a hair tie from the console.

"I think we need to wait a little bit until this let's up before I take you home," Danny said wiping his face with one towel.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lacey agreed.

"Thank you for saying that about me back there. That you find me amazing. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me that wasn't a family member," Lacey gushed, dimples showing.

Without knowing it, Danny reached out to touch her face and slowly let his thumb trace over Lacey's mouth. That mouth that he had been dying to kiss all night. Lacey froze and didn't move except to raise her eyes to Danny's face. Danny was coming slowly towards her, his eyes locked on her lips.

The teens were mere inches apart but Lacey's phone started to ring. Teena Marie's song "If I Were a Bell" blared from the thing as it continued to go off. Lacey knew that it was Clara. Both of them jumped as Lacey fumbled to get the phone out of her little bag.

"Hey…Hi Clara. Yes, we're waiting it out a little bit until it lets up. No, you don't have to come and get me."

Danny mouthed that he would drive her home.

"Yes, he's a perfect gentleman and he's going to drive me home. I did. I had a wonderful time."

Lacey talked with Clara for a few more minutes and then she hung up. Lacey knew that the moment had past for her first kiss so she just smiled at Danny and he smiled back.

"Well, it looks like it's letting up a little bit so let's get you home, okay?"

Lacey nodded as Danny started his truck and drove her home. Along the way they talked about all kinds of things; sports, music, literary works, the weather, dogs. Everything it seems except the kiss that didn't happen.

Danny pulled up to the gate of Lacey's house. It was surrounded by a wrought iron fence that circled the property and had a keypad and intercom. The house was all brick and set majestically on 4 acres of land.

"Your house is colossal," Danny said in awe.

Lacey blushed. "Thank you…I think," they both laughed. The rain had finally stopped and Danny helped Lacey gather her things.

"Hey, if you don't mind I'd rather wash your shirt and give it back to you nice and dry. It's the least I can do for the ride home," Lacey said as Danny walked back to the driver's side and got in. He had completely forgotten that she was wearing his shirt.

"Oh, sure. You don't have to…"

"I insist," Lacey said with a grin.

Danny felt himself staring again. He would agree to do whatever she wanted just as long as she kept smiling, blushing and grinning at him. He really wanted to kiss her but at least they had spent some time together and that was something.

"Thank you, Lace. Umm…let me give you my number so that you can call me when you're ready to return it."

Lacey readily exchanged her phone number with Danny.

"Have a wonderful night, Ms. Porter," Danny said giving her a little salute.

"You too, Danny," Lacey replied making her way to the gate. But she stopped and found herself calling Danny's name when she heard the engine start.

Danny thought he heard his name as he turned the key but suddenly his truck door flew open and Lacey appeared. She hopped up on the seat just as graceful as you please and in one swift motion grabbed Danny and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was sloppy at first as she caught Danny by surprise and their noses bumped but after a few seconds they both got into the kiss as her fingers buried themselves in his hair.

Lacey broke away breathlessly. "I gotta go," she whispered smiling.

Danny watched her run to the gate and punch in the code. The gate swung open and then closed as they both continued to stare at one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey woke up the next morning smiling from ear to ear. She fell asleep wearing Danny's shirt. She got home, threw it in the dryer, changed clothes and hopped into bed with it on. It smelled like him. His natural scent still clung to every fiber.

Jumping up out of bed, she went into her bathroom to get ready for her day. Lacey came out of her room an hour later humming with her phone in hand.

"Well, someone had a nice evening last night, huh?" Clara said sipping coffee.

Lacey smiled. "Yes, I did. It was so much fun. We sat and talked and he's just…he's a good person. He was respectful and thoughtful." Lacey suddenly got an idea. "Hey, I think I'm going to invite him over to have lunch with us."

Clara's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? That must've been some conversation the two of you were having if you want to invite him over here so quickly like that."

"I like him. Plus, I need to give him back his shirt that he let me borrow when I got a little cold last night." Clara gave Lacey a look. "Andddddddddddd I want to see him."

"Go head, girl," Clara said giving Lacey a pound with her fist.

Lacey sat on a stool as she texted Danny. She hoped that it wasn't too early in the morning. She looked over at the microwave clock and it read 10:32.

"Hello sweethearts," Judith said cheerily as she greeted both of her daughters with a kiss. I was thinking that we'd do a barbeque today and go swimming. What do y'all think?"

Lacey and Clara looked at one another quickly and nodded. The idea to invite Danny over was perfect.

"Sure, mom. Can I invite someone over?" Lacey said innocently.

Judy knew that tone. That tone was only used when Lacey wanted something. It made her laugh since she hadn't seen her daughter so elated in a long time.

"Okay, what is it," Judith said eyeing her daughter.

"I want to invite Danny over. He's the guy that I met yesterday at Ashbury Inn and I went to the party with him last night."

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine with me. Did you have a good time?"

Lacey's dimples deepened as she smiled. "Yes, I had the best time." Lacey decided to keep the kiss that she and Danny shared to herself for now. She would tell Clara later.

"I say that we go to the mall real quick and pick up new bathing suits," Clara suggested. Lacey nodded excited. Clara took the steps two at a time to go get her shoes on and grab her wallet.

Judy nodded. It had been a long time since she spent any girl time with her daughters. Clara was determined to live away from home so having her come all the way from California to Lacey's graduation wasn't a hard feat to accomplish. Both girls loved one another very much.

Judy fixed a mini bagel and put a bit of honey butter on it as she placed it in her mouth. Clara came back down after putting on some sandals and grabbing her wristlet.

"Hey, where are you three off to?" Samuel called as he saw his wife and daughters headed for the front door.

"We're having a barbeque today and we're going swimming so we need to pick out new bathing suits," Judy answered.

"We are?" Samuel said confused. "I thought we were going to have a chill day today."

Clara sighed inwardly.

"No, we're still celebrating Lacey's graduation so I'm thinking a nice family barbeque with family and friends would be a nice change of pace. We'll be back in about an hour or so. I'm going to the grocery store to get a few things too but you know you have to fix that beer chicken that we love so much, honey!"

Samuel smiled at that. He could grill like nobody's business and his beer chicken was a beast. "No, don't worry about going to the grocery store. I got this." Samuel kissed his wife and daughters and hurried them out of the house. He clapped his hands together with a smile. He would make a feast fit for a king.

Danny got Lacey's text message as he was checking in a client for his boss. Mr. Fletcher rented out an office suite to teach his safety classes in First Aid, Adult/Pediatric CPR, AED and a host of other American Red Cross endeavors. Mr. Fletcher had worked for the American Red Cross for over fifteen years and met Danny at Ashbury Inn. He liked how Danny quickly took over for another waitress after she fell ill during her shift. Mr. Fletcher decided that he needed someone with that kind of dedication and willingness to work for him. So, a year ago Danny started working for Mr. Fletcher on the weekends. Danny loved him like he was his own grandfather.

Danny looked at his phone quickly and saw the message from Lacey inviting him over to her house for lunch. Another message was sent telling him to bring something to swim in. He smiled. He couldn't get his mind off of the kiss that they shared. It was over far too quickly. He went to bed dreaming about her. He quickly texted back to tell her that he got off at 2 and he'd be over there right after.

"Oh, what or who has you smiling like that?" Mrs. Fletcher asked as she saw how happy Danny was today.

"A girl," Danny simply replied. "The girl."

Lacey was biting the inside of her mouth. She drummed her fingers on the table. Danny had called and said that he'd be over in 30 minutes. He was leaving work and headed home to take a shower and then he'd be right over. She smiled so hard when she got off of the phone with him, she thought she would crack her face. She picked a teal colored bathing suit with a little frill on it with a buttery yellow cover up eyelet dress. Pulling her hair up into a high messy bun, she threw on some sandals to wait for Danny downstairs.

"Who is she waiting for?" Samuel said concerned as he saw Lacey now get up and begin to pace with her phone in hand.

Judy smiled. "A boy of course. His name is Danny."

Samuel almost flipped one of the burgers over onto the patio. "Oh…that boy she went off with. I still haven't asked her how that all went. I asked Clara and she said that the evening went great but if I know Clara she didn't even stay to watch to see if Lacey was safe. That's her baby sister. She could have gotten harmed or something. That storm last night was no joke."

Judy patted Samuel on the arm. "Samuel, Lacey isn't a baby anymore. Clara doesn't have to watch every little thing she does."

"I know but…" Samuel got caught off by the doorbell ringing. They both watched as their usually reserved daughter jumped up and ran to the door. She flung it up and hugged Danny. It wasn't a long hug but they had never seen Lacey so enthusiastic before.

"I'm so happy that you could make it," Lacey gushed as Danny presented her with a single plumeria blossom. It was all white with delicate petals in a yellow center. Coincidentally, it matched Lacey's outfit perfectly.

"Thank you, Danny. Come in. Oh, these are my parents Judy and Samuel," Lacey exclaimed making the introductions to her parents.

Danny could see where Lacey got her beauty from by looking at her mom. Judy had the same almond shaped eyes and high arched cheekbones as Lacey. Her hair was in a shoulder length asymmetrical bob. She was absolutely stunning, Danny thought. He presented Mrs. Porter with a nice arrangement of wildflowers and Judy gasped, hugging him with thanks. Danny shook hands with Mr. Porter and Danny could tell that Mr. Porter didn't care for him. It was something in the too tight way that he grasped Danny's hand that made him come to that realization. Lacey didn't seem to notice and neither did her mom so Danny decided to let it go.

After all, he was here to see Lacey and she looked divine. He couldn't wait to see her in that teal bathing suit under that cover up.

Lacey eyed Danny closely and blinked a few times once she realized she was staring.

"You have a very lovely home," Danny stated smiling. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh, of course. We're so happy that you could come. Please, make yourself at home and around here, we mean that," Judy said brightly. "I'm going to put these in some water. They are so pretty," Judy said walking away smiling to herself.

Lacey decided to put her plumeria in her hair atop her bun. Danny laughed when he saw what she had done.

"It suits you," he whispered in her ear as they walked away towards the patio area, completely ignoring Samuel standing there.

"I don't like him," Samuel stated to Judy matter-of-factly. He eyed Danny closely. He looked outside to see what Danny drove. It was an older model pick-up. It was so badly beaten up on the paint job, Samuel couldn't tell what make it was anymore. The boy's hair was far too long for Samuel's taste and he had a thin goatee. Samuel would rather have a nice clean cut and shaven boy for his daughter. Samuel eyed Danny's outfit. His jeans, even though clean, had seen better days and he wore a Michael Jackson t-shirt. He preferred Lacey to date a guy wearing polos. Preferably Ralph Lauren or Lacoste like he was wearing.

Since Judy hadn't acknowledged that she heard him, Samuel continued his assessment.

"What is he wearing? I don't like this Judith."

Judy finally turned around from smelling her flowers. "Samuel do not ruin this for her. Don't break her heart. Don't you see what's happening?" Judy indicated with her hand to point outside. "She's falling in love."

Samuel rolled his eyes and harrumphed. "No, the hell she ain't. She's too young to be in love. She has no earthly idea what she wants in a man. This Danny is just a bump in the road. You'll see. I'll prove it to you."

Judy watched her husband walk back outside to man the grill. She looked over at Lacey laughing in playing in the water with Danny and Clara. He was a handsome young man. He seemed bright and if that look in his eyes regarding her daughter was any indication, he was falling in love too.

After playing in the pool and eating, everyone retired to the back porch to relax and chill out. It was a perfect night. Danny looked up at the stars and then back to Lacey. She was looking at the flower he gave her again. He liked watching her when she didn't know it. He loved seeing that smile and the way she looked at him like he was the only person in the world.

"So, Daniel. Any plans for your future now that you graduated from high school?" Samuel asked as he got comfortable on the plush sofa.

Danny cleared his throat. All eyes were on him as Lacey looked up after tucking the flower back into her hair.

"Well, sir I am going to work and save money. I have two jobs. I'm going to hang out around Green Grove for a little bit, make sure my dad is good."

Samuel's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so you're not going to college?"

Danny shook his head. "No, and it's not that I don't think it's important, I just think that other things are even more important." Danny said that last part while looking at Lacey. She grew warm under his gaze.

Samuel shifted in his seat. "Oh, well not everyone can get into college. It's not for everyone. Going straight into the workforce is just as good."

Clara sighed aloud at the rudeness of her father. "I'm going to bed," Clara said jumping up. "Goodnight Danny. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodnight Clara. It was a pleasure meeting you too," Danny answered back. Clara kissed her mom and Lacey and gave her dad a tepid wave as she walked back into the house.

"Yes, sir going straight into the workforce is equally as good in my opinion. I got a 2400 on my SAT's, sir."

"YES!" Came Clara's voice from inside of the house. She had obviously been listening to Danny's response and was happy that he upstaged her father. "Goodnight everyone again!" She called as Lacey chuckled from behind her hand.

"Danny you can get into an excellent school if you want to," Judy replied. "That's a stellar achievement."

"Thank you Mrs. Porter but really all I want is to meet a nice girl from a nice family. Fall in love with her and have her fall in love with me. What I want out of life is very simple."

"What you want sounds very lovely," Judy said truly touched by the simplicity of this young man. "I know you will get."

"Well, we can all want all kinds of things, Daniel but one can't exist on just love. It doesn't pay bills or build a house or protect your family. No, you need to get out there and learn how the world operates. You need to invest and build for the future. No, living for just love simply isn't enough," Samuel reiterated.

"I know and I'm not saying that love alone can sustain a person but equally so, having a nice home, such as this," Danny looked around him. "Having beautiful cars such as the ones that you have out there and in your garage…you can't be in love with them and they will never love you back. They won't comfort you when you're sick or laid up dying. They cannot pray for you when you need saving. They can't check you when you're wrong. No, only love can do those things and that's something that I have always wanted. Above all things that's something that never gets old. People have tried to do away with it but it's never going anywhere."

Samuel was truly stunned. This young man spoke of love as if it were the only known force in the universe. He spoke with such reverence and hope. He was truly speechless.

Judy was so inspired. She honestly was moved to tears as she listened to Danny speak. She hadn't felt that kind of love in such a long time. She had almost forgotten that it existed, and yet, there it was sitting across from her staring at her daughter like she was the only thing in the world. If she could capture that moment and hold it in time forever, she would have.

Lacey loved Daniel Michael Desai. It only took two days but she was in love with him. She knew it. She loved everything about him and as he rose to tell her and her parents goodnight and thank them for the barbeque, she knew as she awkwardly hugged him under her dad's watchful gaze that tonight she would be daring. She would be fearless. She would love Danny with all of her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello my darling readers! Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this chapter. I won't make excuses but I had an awfully long weekend and I didn't get the chapters up like I had planned. My humblest apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a pleasure to write it and there's more to come. Enjoy! **_

Danny was walking across the front lawn to get into his truck down the driveway when his phone vibrated a text message. He looked down and smiled because it was from Lacey.

**Meet me at the back gate. Midnight. –L **

Danny smiled to himself, happy that he and Lacey would finally get some alone time. He liked her family very much, even though Mr. Porter didn't care for him at all, he still liked him. He thought Clara was a riot. She had a sense of humor that was too crazy. Mrs. Porter was kind and loving. Danny missed that in not having a mom around anymore. Danny went to his truck, started it and went around the block to park. He had to wait 2 hours but for Lacey he was prepared to wait however long it took.

Looking at his watch, Danny found his way back onto the Porter property. Standing in the moonlight was the silhouette of Lacey waiting patiently for him to arrive. She had the biggest grin on her face as she grabbed him by the hand quickly and led him quietly back into the house, down a hallway and into a room that Danny hadn't seen on his tour earlier that day.

The room was dimly lit and soft romantic music was playing gently in the background. The room was decorated like a sitting room/library. The colors of mint and peach accented everything beautifully as rows and rows of books dotted the walls. Lacey locked the door and stood in front of it.

She smiled at Danny. She had never felt like this before. Danny turned in a circle looking at the many books piled high from ceiling to floor.

"Have you read all of these?" he asked.

Lacey nodded. "I have read every book in this room."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"No," Lacey replied laughing quietly. She gently took his hand and brought him close to her. "Dance with me."

Danny smiled, placing his arms around Lacey and holding her close as they swayed to some song he had never heard before. It felt right to hold her in his arms. Lacey snuggled into him and then she pulled back slightly and began to remove her jacket. Danny glimpsed a halter top underneath. She began to kiss him slowly on the lips. Her body practically molding to his. She moaned gently in his mouth.

"Ummm…Lacey, we don't have to," Danny said hesitantly. He wanted her too badly. This was his dream come true. He had always fantasized about how she tasted and what making love to her would feel like. And here was the moment and he was asking her if she was okay with them not doing anything at all.

Lacey blinked. "But, I want to." She removed her shorts and stood before him in nothing but the halter and her panties. Danny felt his mouth go dry. "Are you sure?"

Lacey could only nod with a huge grin on her face. She didn't know who moved first, her or Danny but all she knew was that she was swept up in Danny's arms and lowered to the soft rug. His mouth covered hers gently as he rolled his tongue to dance with hers. Lacey's hands found their way into the waistband of Danny's jeans. They were removed quickly as the young lovers couldn't wait to feel skin on skin with no clothes to get in the way.

Danny was gentle; relishing the way Lacey's panties glided slowly down her lean legs. The halter top was removed by Lacey as she glowed under Danny's gaze. He continued to kiss a path from her lips down to her neck and onto her collarbone. She gasped when Danny touched her there but her legs parted of their own accord. The kiss grew more intense as Danny gathered Lacey's hands into his and placed her arms over her head. He was as gentle as he could be but he was anxious and excited at the same time. Everything about her excited him. Her sighs and shushed moans. Her skin which felt like velvet under his tongue and fingertips. The way she quivered continuously when he made her come. Lacey wanted to watch Danny in the same manner as he watched her own orgasm render her powerless. But, he buried his head into the crook of her neck as his body spasmed uncontrollably.

Lacey smiled, nuzzling his head with her chin.

"I…I didn't hurt you, did I?" Danny asked as he turned his head to look at Lacey. She shook her head, dimples showing. She loved his hair. The mass was luscious and dark. Danny went to move but Lacey trapped him with her thighs. He felt a sudden twitch down below in his nether regions.

"Stay in me," Lacey whispered. Danny thought with a blush, there is no place else he'd rather be.

Danny awoke first and looked at his watch. It was 5:10 in the am. Still dark outside and he needed to be headed out of the Porter household before he got caught. He pushed back his hair as he looked over at Lacey. She was snuggled up to his body with her hands folded beneath her head. He pecked her on the nose. She woke up smiling.

"What time is it?' She asked.

"It's a little after 5 and I need to be going unless I meet your dad with a shotgun in his hands and I don't want to die," he laughed as he went in search of his jeans.

"Oh, can I have my shirt back?" Danny asked with a grin.

Lacey smiled in that way that he loved, dimples deep. "Nope! It's your first gift to me and it's mine. All mine." She donned the shirt and folded her arms.

"Fair enough," Danny said putting on his socks. "What are you doing for the entire summer?'

"Nothing really," Lacey said watching him dress. She liked to watch him do anything. He still didn't have his t-shirt on yet and she could watch at her leisure. He bent over and the muscles in his back clenched and released. She felt a sensation between her legs and she licked her lips. Danny looked up suddenly and caught her staring.

"See something you like?" he asked her in a seductive whisper.

"Indeed I do," Lacey replied on a sigh. Danny knew from the sigh that he wasn't going to get a round two. She couldn't believe that she was actually being a temptress! She was being wanton and sexy, her sister would say and she was loving every second of it. She wanted to make love to Danny again but he had to work and she knew her dad would be up soon for his morning run.

She helped Danny dress and quietly snuck him out of the house through the back gate. Danny kissed Lacey on the forehead.

"I get off at four. I'll call you then," Danny said kissing her again. Lacey nodded and waited until she couldn't see Danny any longer. She went back into the house and cleaned up the room. Humming to herself, she silently thanked God that her bedroom was on the first level. She tip-toed to her bedroom and shut the door, leaned on it and felt her chest. Her heart was beating so rapidly she thought that it would burst. So this is what it felt like she thought…to be alive.

"You didn't come home last night," Vikram said as he put the finishing touches on a savory shrimp dish in front of him.

Danny looked around to make sure that no one was around before he answered his dad. "I know. I was seeing Lacey."

Vikram smiled. "Ohhhhh, okay. You'll have to bring this young lady around for me to meet her." Danny blushed. "She must be some young lady if she can get you to stay out all night and not come home. And I fixed your favorite last night."

Danny did feel a little guilty. He loved when his dad would fix salmon filet with lime and rice. It was one of his favorite dishes. Ever since Karen had died Danny and Vikram bonded as father and son. They talked about everything as they shared their grief over losing a wife and mother. It hadn't been anyone knew in Vikram's life since Karen's passing. Vikram watched his son closely. He exhibited all the signs of a young man in love. He was totally oblivious to the noise and chaos around him as he worked loading the dishwasher and bussing tables. He was always a good kid. A hard working, never asking for any handouts type of person. Vikram silently offered up a prayer to God to always watch over Danny. He had been doing it since Karen died.

"Dad, I'm sorry…tonight…we'll…" Danny began but Vikram waved him off. "No, you deserve to be happy and to experience life. It had to happen one day. We parents get the extreme privilege to make our children our world until you grow up and learn how to live in it."

Danny grinned at his dad. He loved these kinds of talks and they usually happened anywhere. Little bits of Vikram's knowledge that Danny relished. He couldn't wait to take his dad fishing next weekend for Father's Day. Holidays were always rough for the Desai men but they knew that they always had one another to rely on.

"You got mail, my dear," Clara announced sitting an envelope in front of Lacey. Lacey put down her Kindle and opened the envelope. Her face dropped.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

Lacey folded the piece of paper back into the envelope. "I happened to mention to dad about these classes that weren't necessarily a requirement or prerequisite or anything. It's just a very good opportunity and it seems I was accepted into the program."

Clara still didn't follow. "Okay, that's a good thing, right? So, why the sad face though? I know you got accepted into Yale pre-med, but…"

Lacey felt her face begin to flush. "I just mentioned the courses. I didn't tell dad that I for sure wanted to take them. He must have sent in my application to Dr. Sanders. And now I have a week before I move to Connecticut for the rest of the summer!" Lacey jumped up quickly to find her father.

Clara could do nothing but follow her sister to see how this was all going to play out.

"DADDDDDDDDDDD!" Lacey screamed as she ran in search of him. She found him outside washing his many cars.

"A'lacea what's wrong?" Samuel asked throwing the sponge into the bucket.

Lacey held out the envelope to him. He knew exactly what it was and his eyes lit up excitedly.

"Oh, pumpkin, I knew you were going to get it in. David and I were roommates back at Yale and he's done quite well for himself. Are you excited? It's a privilege to be accepted into the program."

"Dad, I was thinking about the program. I hadn't made up my mind yet of whether or not I wanted to go," Lacey shook her head. "I have plans now for my summer and I don't want to leave."

Samuel looked shocked at how Lacey was acting. In just a couple of days' time he hardly recognized his daughter. She had become aloof at times; walking around glued to her phone and blushing and smiling. Samuel caught her humming to herself with this big, goofy grin plastered on her face for no reason at all. But, the worse thing was she insisted on wearing this plaid, boyish shirt everywhere she went. Whatever outfit she put on, whether it be a t-shirt or nightgown, she had to throw on that shirt. Samuel was getting tired of seeing it.

He crossed his arms. "And what pray tell do you have to do that's so important this summer?"

Lacey suddenly became embarrassed. She looked around and spotted Clara leaning in the doorway watching. She nodded.

"I want to be with Danny," Lacey said boldly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Happy 4__th__ of July to my fellow Americans! Woo! Hoooooo! And as a special surprise, I have made this chapter longer for your viewing pleasure. I hope you enjoy! May we all be safe and enjoy our holiday! _

"Excuse me?" Samuel replied. He could barely contain his displeasure. "A'Lacea I have always prided myself on being the kind of father and husband who provides for his family. Yale pre-med isn't only an honor; it's a privilege. You have responsibilities to yourself and to this family. Do not allow yourself to be placed off track."

Lacey felt defeated. Her father's anger was something she wasn't used to and she hadn't yet developed how to spar with him.

"You're breaking my heart," Lacey whispered as she ran back into the house past Clara.

Samuel watched his youngest daughter run from him as his eldest stared at him with utter contempt. Clara shook her head and went into the house and slammed the door. He shook his head and looked up to the sky. He needed Judy to come home soon. She was visiting her cousin and other girlfriends in New York. She wouldn't be back until later that evening. He knew deep down that A'Lacea would do the right thing.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked as she watched her sister quickly throw on her high-tops, place her hair into a messy bun and grab her purse.

"I need a ride to Ashbury Inn. Danny gets off in ten minutes and I don't want to drive. Can you please take me?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Lacey ran to Danny and hugged him tightly as he was getting off of work. He had gotten her phone call and noticed something off in her voice. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong over the phone but he had increasingly grew concerned. All of his worries seemed to abate when he saw her. The messy bun look was quickly becoming his favorite look of hers by far. She had on a little eye liner and mascara with lip gloss. She was wearing his shirt again with a cute light pink eyelet dress.

Danny waved at Clara as she drove off. He noticed the concerned look in her eyes and he knew that he had to find out what was going on and fast.

The teens got into his truck and went to his house. Lacey still hadn't formally met Vikram yet but she remembered who he was from the graduation. Danny quickly showered and grabbed a picnic basket out of the fridge.

"It's a surprise. Dad fixed everything up early this morning," Danny announced as they got into his truck again.

"Your dad is so cool. I can't wait to meet him, Lacey commented.

"Yeah, the ole man is alright. I wish he would date but he's just been so busy raising me and working." Danny and Lacey held hands as he drove to McNally Park.

It wasn't very warm outside and there were plenty of people out at the park. Kids were running around, there was a puppet show going on in the amphitheater. The dog park was lively as usual. Lacey and Danny walked over to the picnic area and found a nice spot under the shade of a big tree. Lacey laid out the blanket while Danny unpacked the basket. Vikram had packed a tablecloth and trashbags for easy clean up. He had made his famous chicken salad sandwiches and homemade lemonade. For dessert he made yellow pound cake with assorted fruits. Lacey and Danny were so hungry and so they couldn't wait to dig in.

"You would have thought I didn't have lunch by the way I ate just now," Danny said as he laid back on the blanket, cradling Lacey to him.

"Your dad can cook his behind off," Lacey turned over to look at Danny. "Did you inherit any of your father's culinary skills?"

Danny smirked. "I sure did. I can cook just about anything. I'll cook for you for Fourth of July and everything on the menu will be either red, blue or white. How does that sound?"

Lacey giggled and then looked away. Danny deliberately didn't bring up what was possibly bothering her but now he felt was the right time.

"You know on the phone you sounded a little odd…like something was wrong. Are you okay?"

Lacey turned back around to face him. He was leaning up on one elbow. Some of his hair had escaped his ponytail and she reached up to tuck some stray strands behind his ear.

"I never told you what I was going to college for. I got accepted into Yale pre-med." She watched Danny's eyes widen. He was obviously impressed and congratulated her. She thanked him and sat up.

"I was thinking of doing this program for pre-med students. It's basically a great opportunity to gain further insight into what you will be studying once you actually start classes in the Fall and I was thinking of sending off the application, but I had delayed in doing it because I wasn't sure. Turned out my dad sent it in weeks ago or whatever and I was accepted."

Danny grabbed Lacey's hands. "That's wonderful. Congratulations! When do you leave?"

Lacey bowed her head. "In a week."

Danny didn't think he heard her correctly but seeing how her face looked, he knew that he wasn't mistaken. A week? But they had only just begun. A week? What was he to do? He was in love. It was easy, like breathing. He had never in his life felt the heady rush that he got when he was around Lacey. Her smile, her laughter, everything. He couldn't get enough and now just days in, she'll be leaving in a week. He looked up towards heaven. Life simply wasn't fair.

"That's a fantastic opportunity," Danny heard himself say. "It really is. What do you ultimately want to do?"

"I don't want to be a doctor," Lacey blurted out. "That's my dad's dream. I want to paint. I used to paint all the time until I got into academics so hard and wanting to please my father, now that's all I do. I please him."

"Lacey, if you don't want to be a doctor, then don't be a doctor. It's your life and you have to start living it, whether you're with me or not with me. I understand not disappointing your family, not hurting your father but when are you going to ever be happy if you constantly do what is always expected of you, but isn't showcasing the real you?"

Lacey shook her head. "It's not that simple, Danny. My dad is controlling and he means well, he does. Every decision he makes is for our family. Everything he does is for our betterment and well-being. I don't fight him. I don't. I don't want him disappointed in me. I was brought up to believe that I have a responsibility to my family and myself. In that order. He thinks painting is a hobby. He doesn't know that I have secretly entered competitions under fake names and won. I painted a lot at our summer house. I don't paint here."

Danny took his hand placed it under Lacey's chin to move her head towards him. "Answer me this. What is your passion? What is that thing that you can see yourself doing forever?"

"Painting," Lacey whispered.

"Then you're a painter. I don't doubt that you wouldn't be good being a doctor but you wouldn't be half as good being an artist." Lacey started to cry and Danny pulled him close to him.

"Give me seven days and I promise you they will feel like seven summers," Danny said kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay, okay so I propose that we do seven different outings for every day until you leave," Danny said swinging Lacey's hand in his.

"Oh, so you just thought of this, huh?"

"Yes, I'm a when-you-have-lemons-make-lemonade kinda guy. Besides I already have some things planned, so prepare yourself Ms. Porter. This is going to change your world."

Lacey laughed as she led Danny to the merry-go-round. "You've already changed my world. I want to give you a gift."

Danny blushed at hearing Lacey's words. "You've changed mine too. But, you already gave me a wonderful gift. I think about that gift often."

Lacey smacked Danny's arm. "I'm not talking about _that _gift! I'm talking about painting you."

"Nude?" Danny's eyebrows went up.

Lacey smiled. "Hmm…now there's an idea. I've never painted a nude before. That could be interesting."

Danny smirked.

"Where's your sister?" Samuel asked Clara as he came into the kitchen to fix him something to drink.

Clara looked up from her phone. "I dropped her off with Danny."

"Dropped her off with Danny?" Samuel repeated. "She didn't ask my permission to leave this house."

"Dad, Danny is a nice guy. You ought to be happy that she's getting out of this house for a change."

"Out? A'Lacea doesn't go out unless it's with me or your mother. And we don't know anything about this Danny. Was he in any of her classes? She's never spoken of him until now and now all of a sudden I don't even know who she is anymore."

Clara smiled. "And that's a good thing, dad. A'Lacea has always been way too uptight for her age. You're just not used to your little baby girl choosing anyone over you." Clara was more than done with talking to her bull-headed father. She got up from the counter and went upstairs.

Samuel thought about that for a moment. A'Lacea was always studious and above average, just like he raised her to be. He was proud of both of his daughters but his youngest was his crowning achievement. He can honestly say that he never gave a thought to when his little baby would grow up to be a woman and want things for herself that he himself did not. He knew everything that there was to know about his daughter and she'd come around to seeing things his way soon enough.

Danny didn't want the day to end that he spent with Lacey but he didn't want to disrespect her father by bringing her back late. He parked his truck outside of her gate and turned the ignition off. He turned to look at Lacey. God she was beautiful. He took her hand.

"I'm off from the restaurant tomorrow but I gotta work for Mr. Fletcher until 2. You really didn't get a chance to meet my friends at the beach party but we've been invited to go to Water World tomorrow, if you're game."

Lacey smiled. "Of course I'm game. I would love to go." She wanted to lean over and kiss Danny but she was afraid her dad might be watching. She sighed and decided to throw caution to the wind. She reached across the space and kissed Danny passionately. "Tomorrow," she whispered getting out of the truck. As usual, she watched Danny drive away.

"Hey," Lacey announced as she came into the house. Her mom, Clara and dad were playing Monopoly.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good day?" Judy asked. Lacey nodded as she went over to kiss her mom. Clara winked at her and she caught her dad's expression. He looked down at his watch.

"What? Dad I'm not late," Lacey retorted sitting down at the table.

"I know you aren't but you didn't ask my permission to leave today," Samuel said folding his arms.

Judy gave her husband the eye that he was trying extremely hard not to acknowledge.

"Dad, Danny and I just went to the park. I didn't think that it was a big deal," Lacey replied.

Samuel's eyebrows went up. "What exactly do you know about him, Lacey? Nothing. The boy doesn't have much aspirations does he? But, if you want to spend the next week with him, be my guest. You'll be safely in Connecticut in no time and your little boy toy will be a forgotten memory." Samuel got up and kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving the room.

Judy patted Lacey's hand. "I'll go talk to your father. I like Danny and I feel that he's truly a gentleman. Your dad feels that he has his reasons and those reasons…" Judy shook her head. "Just let me talk to him." Judy got up.

Lacey nodded, sighing after her mother left.

"Are you in love?" Clara asked suddenly.

"Yes," Lacey replied with no hesitation. "I know I've never been before but I'll never love anyone else like I do him. I know it."

Clara smiled. "And did you tell him?"

Lacey blushed. "No. I'm scared to. I know that he feels the same way. I know it but you know how we girls are taught to never say I love you to a guy first? I want him to tell me first."

"Well, I'm not saying that you shouldn't let a man be a man and I know how strongly you feel about this so I'm not going to tell you to tell him first. Something tells me that he'll tell you first anyway," Clara said putting the game away.

"Do you really think so?" Lacey asked. 

Clara crossed her eyes. "Are you serious? Danny is head over heart, head, and heels in love with you. He's going to say it."

Lacey sat pondering for a minute. "You know we haven't spent much time together and I know that's my fault. I have been spending a lot of time with Danny."

"Sweet pea, it's not a problem. I live in California. I haven't been here in months. It's been good coming back home and being on vacation. I can't put into words how seeing you this happy has made me. I prayed for it. I used to talk to mom and say to her that my one wish for you is to know happiness. And you are positively glowing."

Lacey got up and hugged Clara tightly. "I just wish that dad would come around. I just don't know why he hates Danny so much."

"Dad's stuck up, Lacey. Danny is a good, hardworking guy and dad feels that Danny isn't good enough for you. Look at dad…he's driven by money and purpose. Everything he wears is designer even his old, kick-around the house clothing. He drives a Bentley. Dad is wealthy and he wants everyone to know it. This house has 10 bedrooms, a theater, indoor/outdoor swimming pools, a sauna, massage parlor, guest house and we have a grotto! It's all so over the top. I love dad because he's instilled in us drive and purpose and he's been a damn good provider and father but emotionally he just doesn't get it. If you don't fit into what success means to him then you don't even breathe the same air as him."

Lacey sighed. She knew everything Clara said was right about their father. Samuel pushed his two daughters hard. Much harder than Clara's childhood friends, the few she had. Lacey really didn't even get that close to too many people growing up. Her father would start his idea of friendly competitions between him and his buddies and their kids. It was preposterous so Lacey decided never to invite any kids to her house. She was happy that her mom had won the battle for her to attend regular schools instead of the snooty private ones that Clara had to endure. Lacey made up her mind to have a talk with her father later.

"Danny invited me to Water World tomorrow with him. I know dad is going to say no," Lacey said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh, sweet pea, you must've never watched me maneuver around dad to get to do whatever I wanted growing up," Clara put an arm around Lacey's shoulders. "You don't ask dad. You ask mom and you tell her that I'll go to chaperone."

Lacey's eyes lit up. She loved having her big sis around. Everything was so much better.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I'm backkkkkkk! I did get a lot of people wanting me to hurry up and get this update together and I do appreciate all of your encouragement. I have a lot going on right now and so my storytelling had to take a backseat and probably will for the next month or so but I will try to work hard to not lag too far behind. If I do please feel free to bug me about it because I am moving soon and if I'm silent for a bit, that is the reason why. I have many preparations to work out. With that being said, let's join our favorite couple! _

Danny arrived to pick up Lacey and her beauty never ceased to amaze him. She was wearing a pair of red plaid shorts and a floral cover-up flowy top, which was covering her black bikini. Her sunglasses were the oversized variety and her hair was down big and natural in a riot of curls. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He grabbed her little carrying bag.

"Oh, Clara is coming with us," Lacey whispered to Danny as he turned to put her bag into the front seat.

"That's no problem," Danny said introducing Lacey to Cole, Tyler, Phoebe, Rico and Regina.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your house is amazing," Regina spoke up first admiring Lacey's house.

"Thank you," Lacey replied smiling.

"Any more room for me?" A voice said coming from behind Lacey.

All of the gang turned around to look at Clara. She wore a bright pink maxi dress and black sandals.

"Hi, I'm Clara, Lacey's older sister."

A chorus of hellos went around as Clara shook everyone's hand.

"I think you guys are packed so I'll take the Wrangler," Clara said not wanting to cramp Lacey's fun with Danny.

"No, we can make room," Cole volunteered. "You can sit on my lap," he whispered low.

Phoebe heard him and slapped him hard on his chest.

"What?!" Cole retorted.

Clara laughed and to Cole's ears it sounded like the tinkling of bells. She was gorgeous to him. He was loving her curly short hair do and he could tell that she had a great body that he was dying to see. He was in love.

"No, it's cool. If anyone wants to ride with me, that'll be cool."

"Oh, well me and Phoebe can definitely roll with you. Ya know all of us cool girls," Regina remembered how that sounded since she left Lacey out. "Umm…you know Lacey you'll be with D and…" 

Lacey smiled. "No, I get it. You didn't offend me at all." Lacey and Danny held hands as the girls climbed out of Danny's truck and headed towards Clara's.

"You know if you need one more person to even it up, I could…" Cole began.

Phoebe turned around to glare at him. Cole wasn't even trying to hide his obvious attraction to Lacey's older sister. He was looking like an absolute nut falling all over himself to get closer to her. And it was making Phoebe jealous. She didn't want to be with Cole anymore but she didn't appreciate him totally ignoring her and rubbing it in her face either. Phoebe sighed. Clara was gorgeous though with a great body so of course all of the boys would sit up and take notice.

"I think we got this. Cole, right?" Clara said smiling. She knew he was flirting and she thought it was cute. She added an extra sway to her hips as she walked away.

Cole swore. "She's beautiful. My, my, my, these Porter women."

"She is hot. I mean Lacey is pretty and all but damn…that Clara," Tyler said watching Clara.

"Seriously, do they have cousins or more sisters or something? D hit the mother load," Rico whistled low. "This is going to be the best day."

"I saw her first," Cole insisted, hopping into the back of the truck with Rico and Tyler.

Tyler waited until Danny and Lacey were out of earshot. "You ain't got no chance with a grown ass woman, Cole. She's a woman. Danny told me she's like 27 or something. She's a grown ass woman. She'll eat teenagers like us for breakfast. Just watch from afar."

"All you'll do is embarrass yourself," Rico added with a chuckle. "And you know we're going to laugh. Just leave it alone. She doesn't look like a Mrs. Robinson and I don't think she's one of those women who takes advantage of young, virile boys."

Cole ignored them both. When he saw Clara, he couldn't even think or form a sentence. She mesmerized him. Her smile and the way she spoke his name. He could careless that she was ten years older than him. She would be his eventually, he knew it. He would be eighteen in August. Age ain't nothing but a number.

Lacey had never had so much fun. She was happy that the gang decided to stick together and go on all of the rides together. Clara took off her dress and had a pair of the shortest shorts on known to man. The small back pockets had tiny anchors stitched on them. She threw a cropped top on with some neon shades.

"This is where I leave you, my young darlings," Clara said after she rode a few rides with the gang. I'm going to the lake on the other side of the park. I'm meeting up with some old high school buddies of mine. Y'all have fun, okay?" Clara hugged and kissed Lacey and waved to each of the teens. "It was so nice meeting all of you. I hope to see you all again soon."

Cole couldn't hide his disappointment. He nearly bit his tongue off when he saw Clara in her shorts and top. DAMN! He suddenly took his shirt off. He knew he had a great body since he had been an athlete all of his life, playing soccer and basketball had given him lots of muscle and definition.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay?" Cole said in his most suggestive way.

Clara admittedly was taken aback by the young man's request. She quickly took in a breath as she looked as his body which ignited a sudden lust within her. She was not going to catch a case by some young, tender thing, even though he was delectable.

Clara laughed. "Yes, Lacey just text me and I'll meet you at the entrance." Clara turned and walked away before she got herself into some trouble.

Damn, Cole thought. Almost. He would have to stop acting like a lustful teenager in order to get that.

"You are making a damned fool out of yourself," Phoebe retorted. "Clara is grown and sophisticated and not into teenage boys who want to fulfil their lustful desires."

Cole scoffed. "Whatever, Phoebe. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, forget all of this…we need to do the Mangler next," Rico said interjecting in what would eventually turn into a dour evening if Phoebe and Cole started arguing.

Tyler reached out and grabbed Phoebe's wrist. "Can you cool it, sis. You wanted things to be over with you and Cole and now they are. You're acting like a jealous chick."

Phoebe huffed. She hated when Tyler would check her. "Whatever!"

"Okay, the Mangler it is," Danny said a little too happily. He grabbed Lacey's hand and led the teens down to the ride. The line was long since the Mangler was the park's newest attraction. It was a catapult type ride in which up to 7 people would be strapped down and the ride would slowly lift, eventually placing them over 150 feet in the air and then giant pistons would propel them outward and then back again several times. Lacey wasn't sure about the ride but she was willing nonetheless.

Several hours later, night had descended over the park and the gang made their way to the other side where the lake was located. It was actually a huge man-made beach complete with caves and rock formations. After playing in the water for a little bit, everyone decided to chill out on the sand.

"Did you have fun today?" Danny asked pulling Lacey closer towards him.

Lacey smiled. "I had the best time. This was so much fun that I can't wait to see what else that you have planned."

"Oh, I'm a man of many surprises," Danny remarked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, do tell?" Lacey inquired.

"You'll have to wait and see."

Lacey surprised them both by leaning in to kiss Danny gently on the mouth.

"Aww, they are really the cutest couple. They so should have dated in school," Regina said.

"Danny was nervous. He could never get up the nerve to say anything to her," Rico replied. "I want to know does she have any girl cousins."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are truly disgusting."

"How is that disgusting? If the females look anything like Lacey and Clara I would consider myself doubly lucky."

"Dream on Tiny Tim," Regina said dramatically.

The ride home was uneventful. Danny let Cole drive his truck with him, Tyler and Rico riding up front and he and Lacey in the back. Clara trailed them with Regina and Phoebe in the Jeep. Lacey and Danny kept eyeing one another. He lifted his hand and crooked his index finger towards her. As Lacey unfolded her legs beneath her, Danny reached over quickly and completed the distance between them. "I love you," he whispered.

Lacey snuggled her bottom into Danny's lap. She leaned back into his arms. "I bet I love you more," she answered.

"Impossible," Danny replied.

Lacey squealed with delight when she told Clara that Danny said I love you first. "I'm telling you Clara, it was magic. Absolute magic. The sky was full of stars and the wind was whipping our hair all around our heads. But he said it…and I said it back!" Lacey fell back on her bed hugging herself. "He said it."

Clara laughed, smacking Lacey on the foot. "Awww, my baby sister is in love. Ummm…you two haven't done anything else, now have you?"

Lacey blushed, covering her face. "Okay, I wanted to tell you but I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while. But, the night that he came over to the barbeque, we made love in the library."

Clara's mouth fell open. "Oooooh, I knew it. I've never done it in there before. Major props sister dear."

Lacey laughed again, hushing Clara's giggle. "I don't want mom and dad to hear."

Clara quieted down. "Oh, you guys are so romantic." Clara batted her eyelashes. "Did you tell him that you were leaving?" Clara knew she had killed the good mood when Lacey's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't want to bring up anything that makes you unhappy."

"No, it's okay. I told him. And do you know what he said?" Clara waited with bated breath. "He said that he would take seven days and make them feel like seven summers."

Clara's mouth fell open again. "He's so romantic. Does he have a brother? A cousin? How old is his daddy?"

"He's an only child and his daddy is old enough to probably be your daddy, but I haven't formally met him yet. I think that may be sometime soon. I hope."

The sisters continued to talk as Judy walked by smiling, hearing their laughter.

Danny was in his bedroom writing down the plans he had until Lacey left. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that as soon as he found the love of his life, he was about to lose her. He gazed down at the pictures that he and Lacey took. Some were goofy candids of the gang. And others had Cole, Tyler or Rico photobombing the two of them. But, one was his absolute favorite. It was a picture of him placing a kiss on Lacey's cheek with her eyes closed and a beautiful sunset in the background. He knew that that one was _the_ picture.

"So, when am I going to meet the lovely Ms. Porter?" Vikram asked, standing in the doorway of Danny's room.

"I was thinking of inviting her over tomorrow night," Danny answered. "I was going to cook."

Vikram's eyes lit up. He was happy that Danny took to cooking as well as he did. He was a natural at it. "Okay, sounds good. What time?"

"I'm thinking around 6 and I'm cooking meatballs and homemade sauce plus pasta. A nice garden salad, homemade yeast rolls."

"Oooh, that's a favorite you haven't fixed in a while. I'm getting all excited," Vikram exclaimed clapping his hands. "She must be special if you're going to whip out the homemade eats on her!"

Danny laughed as his father went to his bedroom humming. Danny looked at a picture of his mom holding him when he was a baby. "I'm happy mom," Danny whispered.

"Did you see how Cole was acting with Clara?" Lacey whispered giggling over the phone.

Danny loved her laughter. He chucked himself. "I think Cole may have fallen hard. I told him Clara lives in California and is 27-years-old. He said he doesn't care. He said that he will wait for his lady love."

Lacey laughed harder. "I had such a wonderful day today. Thank you. I'm wondering what you have planned for tomorrow."

"Okay, just be at my house at 6. I'm making dinner and you'll get to meet my dad."

Lacey gushed with delight. "I can't wait to meet your dad. What are you making for dinner?"

Danny suddenly had a thought. "Umm…do you have any food allergies?"

"No, I can pretty much eat anything and Italian is my favorite, along with sushi."

Danny nodded his head, jotting some things down in his journal. "Okay, tomorrow I work for the restaurant and I get off at 3 so I need to do some preparations tonight on the sauce."

"You're actually making homemade spaghetti sauce? That's no easy feat. My mother has done that only twice in my life," Lacey sounded impressed. She knew Danny could cook but this would be her first time tasting his cooking. She was beyond excited.

"Yep, homemade all the way. Everything will be homemade or either from our garden. I want you to get your much needed rest so I wish you a very goodnight A'Lacea Porter. I love you."

Lacey's entire body heated up. "Goodnight Daniel Desai. I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hello fellow readers! I know that it's been like a month since I posted anything on this story. I'm about to move soon so my packing has taken center stage and I haven't really been in the writing mood…until now. Thank you for sticking with me on this and I made this chapter longer as a thank you for all of you who take time out of your day to read and comment. I truly do appreciate all of you! And with that, I give you our young lovers! *muah*_

"A'Lacea!" Clara called from downstairs. "Your cookies are ready!"

Lacey quickly dabbed on some lip gloss and grabbed her purse and hustled down the steps. She decided to bake some butter crunch cookies for Danny's dad. She really wanted to make a good impression.

"Okay, how do I look?" Lacey asked Clara after she walked into the kitchen.

Lacey was wearing a tangerine colored romper that was off the shoulder with a keyhole cut out. The sleeves were long and sheer. Gold gladiator sandals adorned her feet and she finished off the look with gold accessories. Big hoop earrings and a simple gold chain. She pulled her hair away from her face into a low chignon at the base of her neck to one side.

Clara whistled low. "You look damn good kid sis," Clara exclaimed nodding in her approval. It was then that Judy walked to see what was going on.

"You look beautiful baby. You're going out with Danny tonight?"

Lacey nodded. "Yes, I'm meeting his father tonight so I want to look my best. Danny's cooking and I decided to bake some cookies as a surprise."

"That's an awfully nice gesture," Judy said eyeing the glow in her youngest daughter's eyes. _That's love for sure._ Judy knew it. That's exactly how she acted when she first met Samuel. She breathed in deeply thinking about her husband and how he really was totally against Lacey and Danny's budding romance.

Lacey gathered the cookies quickly and placed them on a nice glass tray, readying them for transport. She kissed Clara and Judy goodbye.

"What time can we expect you home, darling?" Judy asked.

Lacey hesitated slightly. "Umm…not too late mommy."

Judy lifted an eyebrow. "Mmm…hmm, don't be out all night young lady."

"Yes, ma'am. Dad's out with his buddies, tonight?" Lacey asked.

"Yep, he has poker tonight," Clara replied.

Lacey's smile got even brighter as she told her sister and mom goodbye again and headed out of the house.

Vikram taste tested the sauce again as Danny went to go answer the front door. Vikram heard a warm greeting followed by footsteps leading into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, this is Lacey. Lacey, this is my dad Vikram," Danny announced a little nervously, ushering Lacey into the kitchen.

Vikram greeted Lacey with a hug as he stood back and watched his son. She was beautiful. She had the warmest smile and glowing eyes only for his son.

"I brought some cookies as a thank-you-for-inviting-me-to-your-house-for-dinner gift. They're homemade butter crunch cookies," Lacey stated proudly. She could see where Danny got his good looks from. Vikram was very handsome with strands of gray interweaving his black hair. He was tall, at least 6'2 and dressed casually in cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

"I love cookies. Thank you. Danny has spoken very highly of you. It's a pleasure to meet you Lacey."

After the meet-and-greet Lacey and the two Desai men sat down to have dinner. Danny made his famous spaghetti and meatballs with homemade yeast rolls and garden salad. The talk was jovial and light-hearted. Lacey absolutely adored Vikram. He spoke highly of his son and how he got into cooking, how he met Danny's mom and Lacey also got introduced to their blind shih tzu named Mrs. Tibby. Lacey patted her belly as Danny delivered dessert to the table. Something under a large silver lid.

"Don't tell me you're stuffed?" Danny asked lifting his eyebrows.

"What's that saying? There's always room for dessert?" Lacey replied. She lifted off the lid and saw banana splits underneath.

"Only two?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah, it's bowling night for dad and his buddies," Danny explained digging into his dessert. "A little birdy told me that you really like banana splits," Danny said with a wink.

"I do. I love banana splits. Makes me wonder what else has Clara told you?"

"Oh, she didn't divulge your innermost secrets, if that's what you're thinking."

Before Lacey could answer, Vikram walked into the room with his bowling bag and shoes. "Alright, you two. Lacey again, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that I continue to see more of you. Danny, dinner was amazing as usual. You got the sauce perfect. Superb!" Vikram hugged Lacey again and motioned for Danny to walk him to the front door.

"Okay, Daniel don't have Lacey over too late. We want to make a good impression. She's absolutely beautiful, son. And don't be doing…uhh…anything else." Vikram raised his eyebrows indicating that Danny knew exactly what he meant.

Danny blushed. "Thanks dad. I…uhh…okay. You knock some turkeys down and tell the boys I said hello."

"Okay, next time, you'll be doing bowling with me, yes?"

"Yes, dad," Danny nodding hugging and kissing his dad out of the door.

"Okay, Danny…oh…get Mrs. Tibby."

Danny scooped up Mrs. Tibby and closed and locked the door.

"Hey, Lace let me show you a tour of the house."

Lacey and Danny walked hand and hand as she followed him throughout his house. He showed her the backyard where their garden was located and the den, old cookbooks and photographs of his mom and dad. Leading her up their stairs he showed her his father's room, past a guest bedroom and down the hall to his room.

"This is where the magic…happens," Danny said with added effect.

Lacey giggled. "Oh, really? Let me see."

Danny opened the door and led Lacey inside. His room was very masculine. There were two bookshelves filled with books. His computer desk with a laptop and desktop sitting on it. His bed was made and he had a nice sized bathroom. He had nice artwork on the walls with various pictures of his friends on the wall. A guitar sat in the corner.

Lacey folded one leg underneath of her as she took a seat on Danny's bed.

"I love your room. It's you. The colors. Everything, it's you."

"Thanks. I cleaned up extra just in case I ever had you in here," Danny stood with his back to the door.

"Well, come here. I won't bite," Lacey said patting the bed.

Danny leaned forward and then approached his bed. Before he could reach it, Lacey jumped up and kissed him. This kiss was unlike any other kiss that they had shared. This one was passionate and full of yearning.

She pulled her lips away and brought them to his ear. "I really like your dad but I am so happy that he left, so that I can do what I wanted to do with you all night."

Danny's hands twitched to touch her and he gladly partook in the endeavor as his arms circled her waist and lifted her. His body came down onto hers as his body snuggled deeply into her contours. Her long, shapely legs enveloped his waist as lips and hands slowed down to gauge one another's reactions. Danny's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked down at Lacey.

"I love you," he whispered staring down into her eyes. "I love you too," Lacey replied. "And as much as I want to make love to you, right now, this very second in this bed…I don't want to be disrespectful to your dad." Lacey let out a breath and looked over at the clock on Danny's nightstand. It was getting late and she didn't want her mom embarrassing her with a phone call, should she be otherwise engaged in other activities with her boyfriend.

She pressed her forehead to Danny's as he nodded, letting his long hair tickle her face.

"Okay, I know Father's Day is coming up soon and you'll be spending the weekend with your dad and then after that…" Danny's eyes looked down. He didn't want to think about her leaving. He hated to think about her leaving. "I have something special planned that Friday night. I hope you're free."

Lacey nodded. "Oh, I'll get free."

Samuel was formulating a plan. He knew exactly what he wanted on Father's Day. A good old fashioned get together. He asked Judy to invite all of his buddies and their wives and children to their house. It had been some time since The Porters hosted anything and Samuel always refused to be outdone by anyone. He would have a Daddy's Brunch Party. To get back into his youngest daughter's good graces, he even suggested that she invite Danny and his father. Lacey beamed with delight. She thought her father was being genuine. Samuel hid his pleasure when Lacey informed him moments later that Danny already made plans with his dad to take him fishing for Father's Day.

Friday had finally arrived and Lacey was beyond excited to see where Danny would be taking her. He would only laugh when she tried to coax it out of him, but he did manage to tell her to dress casually. Lacey started humming to herself as she plaited her hair into a fishtail braid that draped over her shoulder. She didn't know what she wanted to wear. In the end she put on some white skinny jeans with a turquoise and black crop top. She put on some turquoise drop earrings that her dad bought her when she was twelve, and threw on some black Puma wedge sneakers and a leather jacket. Her makeup was a little more daring with the smoky eye thing going on with red lips. She wanted to look her very best since it was going to be their last night together.

Lacey suddenly grew sad. This past week with Danny was the most alive she had ever felt in her entire life. She secretly bought some condoms because she knew exactly what she wanted to do later on that night. She wanted him so badly the other night that she immediately came home and took a cold shower to calm her nerves. Just thinking about him got her heated in every portion of her body. She dapped a little lip gloss on and sprayed some perfume. Lacey turned around in the full length mirror to check her appearance. She had always liked these particular skinny jeans. They made her behind look like it was shaped like a peach. Danny had already texted and said he'd be pulling up in about fifteen minutes. Grabbing her purse, she hurried downstairs.

Danny was knocking on the door just as Lacey swung it open widely to let him in. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. She looked breathtaking. He didn't know what to expect when he told her to dress casually. He was thinking that she'd opt for a cute little dress. But the skinny jeans were hitting her in all the right places and the little expanse of belly that she was showing with the crop top was perfect. He smiled slowly.

"Hey, Danny don't have my baby out too late." Samuel reiterated. Lacey kissed her parents and sister and hustled out of the door. She didn't want her dad eyeing her outfit too closely. She grabbed Danny's hand and practically dragged him to his truck.

"Soooooooooo, where are you taking me?" Lacey asked as soon as her house was in the distance.

"You'll see," Danny replied slightly amused. "You look great by the way."

Lacey blushed in the darkness. "Thank you. So do you."

The ride to their destination was a silent one for the most part. Lacey tried in earnest to get what Danny had planned out of him but he remained tight-lipped. It wasn't until Lacey saw The Green Grove Entertainment Plex that she figured out it was a concert. She was instantly blindfolded as Danny led her out of the truck and as they walked up to the venue, he took it off.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. This wasn't easy," he whispered. Danny whipped off the blindfold and Lacey squealed like a child.

"You got tickets to the Sade concert?! THE SADE CONCERT!?" Lacey screamed. She grabbed Danny and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She absolutely loved Sade. She was her favorite artist of all time. Danny really was talking to Clara too much behind her back.

"Clara again, huh?" Lacey said grinning.

Danny laughed. "Well, no. This time it was your mother. I got the tickets the day after I came up with doing this a surprise a day for a week thing for you. She told me how much you loved Sade and I had been noticing some cds in your collection. I knew that you would love it," he kissed her gently on the nose. She bumped noses with him and smiled. He loved when she smiled. Those dimples would be the death of him. When she smiled he felt like he would move Heaven and Hell to make her happy.

"Let's go!" she cried happily.

"When she sung Sweetest Taboo," Lacey stopped, closed her eyes and grabbed her chest, "That is…my….song. Oh, isn't she beautiful? She sounds awesome live." Lacey hadn't stopped gushing since they left the concert. Danny was so happy that she was excited. He would commit this entire night to memory to cherish forever. He would remember every detail about it.

"What are you thinking?" Lacey asked holding Danny's hand as he drove.

Should he tell her the truth? That he was thinking he may not see her again after tonight? He gulped suddenly, emotion stealing his tongue. 

"Nothing," he answered in a tone far too deep sounding to just mean nothing.

Danny pulled up at his house. Vikram was actually out on a date. He had met a nice woman at the bowling alley who struck his fancy and he told Danny not to wait up for him. Danny only laughed as he smiled, hugging his dad.

Danny pulled out some rosemary chicken, asparagus, mac-n-cheese and rolls from the fridge. He filled two glasses of lemonade as they said grace and sat down to eat.

Afterwards the teens washed and put up the dishes together. They cleaned the kitchen, took Mrs. Tibby out for a walk and sat down to watch tv. Lacey bit her lip while looking at Danny. Something was on his mind and he wouldn't tell her. She suddenly had an idea.

She stood up and turned off the tv. Danny looked up at her surprised as the moved closer to him. She held her hand out.

"Come with me," she whispered.

Danny took her hand without question as she led him up the steps and into his room. Once the door was closed, Lacey threw her jacket on one of the chairs. She bent down and removed her shoes and socks. She sat Danny down on the edge of his bed and straddled him.

"Tell me what's wrong," she smoothed her hands through Danny's long hair. She quietly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Danny was taken aback but he liked when Lacey straddled him…touched him…kissed him. He had missed being intimate with her. Their kisses were all he thought about some days. The way her skin smelled, the sounds she made the first time they made love in her house. He would never forget what it felt like to be inside of her.

Danny was about to say nothing again, when she shushed him and put a finger to his lips. He was completely shirtless now.

Lacey knew exactly what was wrong with him and she aimed to take his mind off of it. If only for tonight. She didn't care about tomorrow or the next day or the next. She scooted closer onto his pelvis as she massaged his arms and back.

"Make love to me," she asked Danny. She was lost in his gaze. The warm, liquid brown pools of his irises called to her. She felt her skin pulse and her muscles readying in anticipation.

Danny's left hand found the back of her neck as he angled her head down slightly to allow him entrance into her mouth. The kiss ignited a firestorm of pent up passion as Danny's arms wrapped tightly around Lacey's back. Lacey's hands massaged Danny's scalp as his head dipped down to plant kisses along her jawline and neck. Lacey moaned softly. Her neck was her pleasure zone and Danny knew it. It was her turn to get her top removed and Danny did it slowly, allowing her top to lightly graze her mouth as he lifted it off before his mouth connected back to hers.

Danny was starting to get wildly aroused as Lacey began slowly undulating on his lap. His heartbeat began racing within his chest as his hands busied themselves in her hair, causing the thick mass to come a loose from the braid. Danny's hands smoothed their way down Lacey's back, and inside of her panties. Lacey choked back a moan as she felt herself being lifted and placed onto the bed as Danny unbuttoned and dragged her jeans off. He licked his lips as he took in Lacey's tiny hipster underwear with a monogrammed D written in script on the front.

"Does that belong to me?" Danny suddenly asked.

Lacey arched her back and opened her legs all the while looking at him. "Come and find out," she beckoned. Danny took his time as his eyes travelled from her see through bra down to her toes. He removed his jeans and underwear at the same time and stood back up.

Lacey's lips parted slightly as she looked her fill at Danny's body. He reached up with his hand and tossed some of his hair to one side. Lacey noticed a fine sheen of sweat on his chest. She liked his pecs and followed the delineation of muscle down to his stomach and the treasure trail he had there which fanned out into his manhood. She bit her lip. Danny was on top of her in an instant.

He kissed and sucked her nipples through her bra and watched them peak before removing it. He took her panties off with his teeth as she thrashed on the bed. She couldn't wait to feel his lips everywhere, especially down there. He placed two fingers down in that most secret place that he couldn't wait to taste. It was so warm and sweet, just waiting for him. It made him so very proud to know that he could make her feel this way. That he could make her this wet.

Lacey was sobbing now whispering incoherent things urging Danny on. His fingers were building so much pressure inside of her, she thought she would burst. She closed her eyes, reveling in all of the emotions and feelings splitting her body in two. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Danny's fingers pull out of her body and his tongue replaced them.

"Ahhhh, God…Danny..." Lacey screamed. She couldn't think. She couldn't talk. His tongue did things to her that she had never known a tongue could do. He twirled it and whirled it around her hot little button. He drove it in and out. He lapped at her like she was a spring. She felt the pressure ever building. And then Danny stopped. Somewhere she heard the soft tear of the condom being removed from its packaging.

She wanted him now and she said so.

Danny pulled Lacey's thighs up onto his as he entered her slowly. Lacey's back arched from the bed as her head hit the pillows behind her. His mouth landed on hers as their tongues danced and dueled. Danny wasn't exactly gentle. He tried to be but her hot, little body was driving him. He moaned when he entered her and then his hips started to build momentum. Lacey's arm went above her head to grab the pillows as she tightened them into fists every time he thrust into her. Danny looked into her flushed face and her lustful gaze. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly as the other hand scooped her up so that she could feel his thrusts even deeper. Lacey began to shake. She didn't want it to end. She tried to make herself not come. She wanted to feel like this always. Danny's hips were hitting her in all the right spots. She moaned and panted and tightened her hold on him.

Danny thought he was going to surely pass out. He knew Lacey was close to orgasm. He kissed down her chest and belly and then back up.

"Come for me," he whispered as Lacey squeezed her nether muscles together tightly, causing Danny to gasp. "You come for me," she answered back.

Her body met his thrust for thrust. She didn't know where she found the stamina to keep up with him or to drive him on. All she knew was that she wanted his pleasure more than she wanted her own. Danny was the opposite. He wanted her pleasure more than he wanted his own. He delighted in her matching the rhythm he set and the moans and screams she made. She called his name more than once and then he knew. He knew that he would love Lacey until the day he died. Lacey licked Danny's upper lip and then kissed him on the nose. His hips sped up and then at the same time Danny and Lacey moaned and gasped as both of them came at the same time. Danny didn't have any strength to move from between Lacey's legs. Lacey could barely move her head but she felt her body twitch and convulse at the same rate of Danny's. He was still inside of her pulsing slightly and Lacey smiled to herself with her eyes closed.

When she opened them, Danny was looking at her with love and concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Lacey nodded. "Yes, just don't move. Let's stay like this, okay?" Tears suddenly stung her eyes and poured out of them.

Danny hushed her as she began to cry softly. "Tell me to stay?" Lacey asked gently.

"Lace, you know that's not my decision to make for you. I don't want you to stay here and not go to Connecticut and then you end up regretting it. I want you to stay because you want to, not because of me. I love you that much to let you go. Please stop crying." He kissed her eyelids and wiped her tears away with the edge of the sheet.

"I've got makeup all over your sheets," she cried laughing.

Danny smiled. "I don't care about the sheets. I don't want you to ever be unhappy."

"I'm not going," Lacey said with finality. "I don't want to be a doctor and my dad will have to understand that."

Danny smiled widely. "Okay, we are in this together."

"Yes," Lacey answered inadvertently moving her hips. Danny groaned. "Easy baby, I am still inside you."

Lacey smiled. She knew he couldn't resist her dimples. "I know," she blushed.


End file.
